The Benefits of Chocolate
by Quillcox
Summary: Family dinners can be awkward. Family dinners can be strange. Family dinners don't usually lead to a chocolate bar that leads to sex, though. AU. If you don't want to read it, don't click on the link.


**My birthday present to PrimeLaughter. Very sorry that this is late. My fault completely. Betaed by Kiran-sama. Many thanks. This is an AU. Pre-established relationship. Click your back button if you don't want to read a sex scene between Light and L.**

* * *

"Good evening, Yagami-san," L said, standing in front of the Yagami household.

"Good evening, L," Mr. Yagami replied. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you."

"Well, come in. My wife and daughter have been eagerly awaiting this evening." L raised an eyebrow as he entered his boyfriend's house.

"You and Light have not?" Mr. Yagami opened his mouth to defend himself, but was interrupted by his wife.

"Good evening, L," she said, elbowing her husband in the side.

"Good evening, Mrs. Yagami," L greeted her. "How are you?"

"Very good," she replied. "Please, come sit." The three of them entered the dining room to see Sayu sitting at the table, anxiously kicking her legs back and forth, and Light, entering from the kitchen door, fixing his collar.

"L!" Sayu squealed, jumping up and hugging him tight. Light looked up and saw his boyfriend getting smothered by his sister.

"Sayu," he sighed. "Let him go." Sayu released L, smiling.

"Sorry, L," she said.

"Every time," Light said, rubbing his forehead. "Why?"

"Because you two are soooooo cute together!"

"Hey, Light," L said, diverting the topic of conversation with ease.

"Hey, L," Light replied. "How goes it?"

"Good."

Light's mother rolled her eyes. "You two can be so awkward sometimes," she said. "Sit!" Everyone moved around the table and sat, Mr. Yagami at the head, his wife, son, L, and daughter in a relative clockwise fashion.

"This looks great, Mom," Light complemented, gesturing to the food laid out upon the table. There was chicken with biscuits on top, a salad, rice, and chopped fruit, all of which were things that Light really enjoyed.

"Thanks, Light," she replied, smiling.

"Eat up!" Yagami ordered, piling three biscuits onto his plate. L sighed internally at the lack of candy and took most of the fruit for himself. Light smirked, knowing how much L hated to not have his candy for a meal. He quickly took some biscuits and chicken for himself before another member of his family finished it first.

* * *

"Thank you very much for dinner, Mrs. Yagami," L said.

"You're welcome, L. You are spending the night, correct?"

"Yes. My brothers are fighting right now. I dislike being caught between them. I do hope you don't mind."

"No, no, of course not. You are both adults, after all."

"Just keep your noise down if anything happens," Mr. Yagami demanded.

"Dad!" Light yelped, clearly insulted.

"It's fine, Light," L said.

"Oh, I'm just annoyed that he doesn't think we can do that without a reminder."

"Oh, well, in that case."

"Night, guys," Light said, walking up the stairs.

"Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami. Good night, Sayu."

"Good night, L," Mr. Yagami and his wife replied.

"Night, L!" Sayu squealed, running up the stairs ahead of the two boys. L shook his head.

"Tiny little body, very powerful lungs," he muttered. Light hid a smile.

"C'mon, L." They finished climbing the stairs and entered Light's room. "Here's a chocolate bar." L's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Thank you, Light!" He caught the bar deftly with one hand and tore the wrapper apart.

"It's good that you had fruit, though," Light informed, grinning as he watched his boyfriend eat the chocolate like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Don't start telling me what to eat," L mumbled.

"I'm not," Light replied. "I'm just saying that it's good."

L smirked. "You wanna know what's good?" he asked, the chocolate rejuvenating his brain power.

"What?" Light asked.

"Your dick in me." Light raised an eyebrow.

"True," he stated, walking over to L. "You know what's even better?"

"What?" L questioned, seductively licking the melted chocolate off of his fingers.

"You riding me." L froze, his brain practically malfunctioning at the images. Light smirked and slowly removed his shirt, revealing his smooth, hairless chest. L gulped. "You going to just stand there or are you going to join me?" L forced his arms out of their stupor and got his shirt over his head in record time, his pants and underwear following rapidly. Light jumped onto his bed and laid down, presenting his naked body to L. L clambered on top of his boyfriend and proceeded to mash their lips together, rolling them about the bed. The closeness of their bodies and the resulting heat quickly caused both of them to become erect, and Light broke the kiss. "I'm going to fuck you now if you keep that up," he warned. L smiled, sitting against Light's dick.

"So do it." He raised himself up and impaled himself on Light, loving the feeling of a cock up his ass without any preparation of any kind on either end. Light gasped, that feeling completely new to him.

"You okay?" he asked. L glared at him.

"Not if we don't start moving!" Light smirked, trying to keep a relatively clear head. The heat and friction without any movement was already incredible. With the movement…he would completely lose his head.

"Go," he ordered. He pulled down as much as he could while L went up. Then they both flew back to the middle, meeting with a harsh slap. They continued in that fashion for several minutes, and the noises they were making were so obscene they should be banned. L had his boyfriend's cock up his ass with only his pre-cum as lube, and Light was surrounded by tight heat and could see his boyfriend's pleasure filled face as he fucked him.

"Fuck…Light…I'm gonna cum!" L grunted, trying to get as much of Light in him as possible.

"Me too!" Light groaned, arching his body as high as he could.

"Aah!" L cried, releasing his hot liquid upwards. He watched as it splattered onto Light, covering his upper body with it. The feeling of L clenching and the increased heat, accompanied with the cum on his body, caused Light to cum hard. He shouted unintelligible words as he released, stars being the only thing in his line of vision. L collapsed on top of Light when Light finished, burying his head in the crook of Light's neck.

"I love you," Light whispered, gathering enough energy to pat L's back comfortingly.

"I love you too," L replied, closing his eyes. His breathing evened out and Light knew that he fell asleep. He quickly joined the other, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, PL.**


End file.
